The invention relates to a vacuum mattress, especially for rescue vehicles, including a casing filled with a multitude of components consisting of synthetic resin, e.g. polystyrene, on which casing a valve is placed for evacuation.
Mattresses of the aforementioned type are especially well suited for mobile emergency units, such as, for example, rescue vehicles. The traumatized person is laid on the mattress which adapts itself to the shape of his body because of its construction. The casing is subsequently evacuated, whereby the mattress insures that the patient is immobilized and forms a transportable unit together with the patient. Studies specific to rescue actions have demonstrated that there is a series of injury categories, e.g. compound fractures, damage to the spinal column, and like injuries, which require a defined adaptation of the mattress or the immobilization of the patient, as well as the taking into account of the vibrations occurring during transport. These demands cannot be met with conventional mattresses.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to create a vacuum mattress which can be effectively used to carry persons having various and severe types of injuries.
This object is met, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, in that the mattress has several elements capable of being evacuated separately and/or together. In this connection it is advantageous if a middle element is bordered by two lateral elements. The lateral elements are formed as supports and extend beyond the lying surface of the middle element. The mattress is formed by elements subdivided in its longitudinal direction. Moreover, the elements are constructed in such a way that there results one head section, and two body sections of approximately the same size. The elements are firmly interconnected. However, there is also the possibility of detachably interconnecting at least one portion of the elements. It is also advantageous if valves are provided at least between one portion of the elements. These valves can be actuated in a pressure-dependent fashion. Further, it is advantageous if the mattress has means for transport on its underside. The means can be formed by a rope which locally has loops for fastening it to a stretcher.
Among advantages especially obtained with the invention is that the vacuum mattress, including several elements, is readily adaptable to specific types of trauma in persons and makes it possible to totally or partially immobilize that person. Thus, the elements in the area of fractures of the extremities can be utilized for special support in that the rigidity of the shape of this element is increased by greater evacuation. Insofar as it is necessary to leave the mattress soft in such an area, then this is possible by the fact that the elements can be evacuated separately. Should it be necessary to firmly secure the traumatized person in bed, i.e., total immobilization, and to secure him from vertical jolts, then the lateral elements can be employed to firmly surround the patient.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.